


Doubtless Devotion

by wishfulFeline



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god this is literally just smooching and i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Kiibo's request to learn the feeling of love is successful. But Shuichi's teachings are something they want to continue forever.





	Doubtless Devotion

Kiibo caressed Shuichi’s cheek tenderly, looking into his eyes. “I’m...so glad you accepted my request. I believe I’ve finally come to understand how love feels.”

Shuichi looked away sheepishly. “Ah, I’m glad I accepted too. I feel the same way.”

Kiibo lowered his hand a bit, causing Shuichi to nervously meet his gaze again. “What do you mean?”

Shuichi blushed.  _ Do you really need me to explain?   _ “Like, I guess… you’ve taught me how love feels too.”

He smiled, unsure of his wording, but his feelings were the same either way.

Kiibo’s lip wobbled as if he was going to cry. “Really? That makes me so happy!”

Shuichi chuckled, amused by Kiibo’s excited reaction. “I love you.”

They both stiffen, surprised by Shuichi’s confession. Their romance had already been apparent, but the words had never reached the open air before.

Shuichi bit his lip, worried he’d said it too soon, too abruptly.

Kiibo smiled, cheeks softly upturning his eyes. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Shuichi’s. “I think I love you too.”

Shuichi closed his eyes.  _ I suppose I shouldn't doubt him, then.  _ He silently reached up, intertwining his fingers with his. He sighed contentedly.

Shuichi could feel Kiibo’s face heat up next to his. He opened his eyes, quirking his eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

Kiibo hummed affirmatively, even though the way his face was scrunched up said otherwise.

Shuichi smiled and touched the tips of their noses together, earning a squeak from Kiibo. “If this is happening too quickly, you can tell me, okay?”

Kiibo let out a slow breath despite not needing to breathe.  _ I suppose it still relaxes him? _

He opened his eyes, too shy to smile back. “Can I kiss you?”

It was Shuichi’s time to be overcome with shyness. He didn’t pull away though, not wanting to ruin the pleasant moment. “I, um— um, I suppose?”

Kiibo wiggled in place, emotionally preparing himself. Seeing his robot boyfriend behave so cutely, Shuichi felt some of his anxiety dissipate.

He decided to just close his eyes and let Kiibo kiss him when he was ready, but seeing Shuichi’s relaxed expression and long eyelashes and smooth lips and  _ oh god he’s so beautiful— _

Kiibo steeled himself, quickly pecking Shuichi for barely a second before pulling away. It was definitely a sorry excuse for a first kiss, but for Kiibo it was more than enough to overwhelm him.

Shuichi opened one eye, thinking  _ Is that it?  _ Kiibo’s red face and goofy smile answered his question and satisfied him.

“Thank you, Kiibo.”

Kiibo feels the need to cover his face, but with his hands in Shuichi’s, he could not do more than shake his bangs into his face a little more. “Thank you. Um, well, you’re welcome. I liked it.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but want to take advantage of how flustered Kiibo was. He was way too tempting! “Okay. Your turn now.”

Kiibo somehow managed to turn even redder. He shot forward, hiding his head in the crook of Shuichi’s neck. Shuichi gasped, nearly knocked back from the force. He chuckled, letting go of one of Kiibo’s hands to pat his head. “Sorry. That’s too much, isn’t it?”

Kiibo stayed there for a moment, slowly regaining his stamina. He sat back up, Shuichi still smiling sympathetically. He wasn’t expecting Kiibo’s belated reply to be “Please. Kiss me.”

Shuichi’s heart skipped a beat. “R-Really?” he squeaked. Kiibo nodded vigorously. Shuichi took a deep breath. “Yeah. I offered, so it’s only right that I follow through.”

Kiibo closed his eyes as Shuichi had, but his face was much less serene looking. Shuichi leaned in, softly pressing his lips to Kiibo’s. He didn’t pull away immediately as his boyfriend had, though. He tenderly moved his lips against Kiibo’s. Shuichi could feel Kiibo furrow his eyebrows in concentration.

They gently broke the kiss, foreheads touching and noses brushing. Shuichi looked tenderly at Kiibo. His heart truly felt satisfied. Even if this relationship had begun with an awkward request, he didn’t doubt his feelings of love for Kiibo. He wouldn’t doubt Kiibo’s feelings, either.

“I love you,” Shuichi said, again. His voice was soft, quiet. Words meant for Kiibo and Kiibo only.

Even though he still looked bashful, Kiibo smiled. “I love you,” he said in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY. IM. I JUST...LOVE THESE TWO  
> i posted my angsty saiibo fic just the other day so i was like alright boys ill give you some fluff now  
> they belong together you cant convince me otherwise


End file.
